You
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Deciding to do a whole thing dedicated to Trowa and Heero, and their weird relationship.
1. You

Duo: Did you even sleep?

Spoot: What is this sleeps you speak?

Heero: That's a no.

You

"What the fuck am I doing here…" Duo muttered from his gundam.

"Hopefully trying to win a battle?" Quatre said, adding a giggle from his gundam.

"I should be god damn fucking at home!" Duo's voice came again, "Hilde just had a fucking kid…you know I didn't even get to hold her yet?! You know that?!"

"While we feel for you Duo, please try and stay focused." Came Heero's monotone voice from his gundam.

From inside his gundam, Duo frowned and tapped the intercom button, shutting it off. "Yeah yeah." He muttered to himself as he sat back, crossing one leg over the other. "Oh maaaan…I should be at home…" He said to himself, voice shaking a bit. He put his hands behind his head and looked up with his eyes. He just stared at a fuzzy grey picture of an ultrasound Hilde had given him two weeks prior. She just gave birth to their daughter, but before he could even get to the hospital to see his two girls, he was shipped off once again.

Suddenly it hit him. The fact that he didn't get to see his kid come into the world. The fact that he couldn't be with Hilde at that very second. The fact that he missed the birth. The fact that there was a god damn war going on. He didn't notice he was crying until he saw the little droplets float by his face. He sat up a little and swiped them around with his fingers, adding a laugh. "I gotta get it together…" He muttered then wiped his hand on his shirt. He was about to do just that, and get back in the battle, when his ear just about exploded!

"MAXWELL GOD DAMN IT GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR!"

"GOD?" Duo yelped as he sat up, flailing a little bit out of surprise.

"Who the fuck else would it be?! Think you idiot! Who else has a direct line to your ear uinit?!"

"Wuuuuu….fei?"

"God damn right." And like that, communication was cut. Duo giggled and tapped on the intercom button on the dash of his gundam. "Heeeeeyyyy! Sorry guys I had to drop the Cosby kids at the pool."

"That's Racist." Came Quatre's scolding tone.

"Rice Crispies are racist too…" Trowa muttered, finally choosing that moment to speak for the first time that day. Quatre sighed, and was most likely shaking his head or rubbing his face. After a second he spoke to Trowa calmly. "What do you mean Trowa…." Quatre was the only one that really indulged him.

"Well, they're all white…"

Everyone let out a groan from inside their gundamns then went back to battle. Trowa was heavily confused. He sat there in his gundam, staring at the intercom. "What…" He said softly, "It's true…have you guys ever seen a black rice crispy?"

"GET BACK TO THE BATTLE!"

"Wufei don't yell at him, that doesn't do anything. Heero, could you please?"

"Please what? Quatre? Cat?"

"Yeah…"

"Please what?"

"Talk to Trowa, bring him back to reality."

Now what made that little dude think that was something Heero could do?! The man sat back in his seat and glared at the intercom speaker. He so desperately wanted to explode and go on a famous Wufei rant…but what could he really say? Nothing, that's right, nothing. So he sighed, letting go of all those pesky feelings and emotions, then he spoke, "Trowa, let's be professional."

"I thought I was-Oh! You mean about the battle? Got it, right, I am all here…you can count on.."

"Trowa…"

"Yes sir!" He giggled a bit then continued, "What if I just called you Sir all the time, would that be weird? Would you like that?"

"What does it matter? Who cares what you call me."

"Clueless." Came Duo's joking tone.

"WHO'S CLUELESS!"

"Wufei, no one is talking to you."

"WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE DOING ANYTHING!"

"What are you talking about Fei?! Trowa just took out two dolls! Are you blind?!"

"…shut up." And like that, again Wufei cut communication. Duo had to roll his eyes.

"so?! SOO!" He was trying to get attention , no one was buying it…for the moment, but Duo had an ace in the sleeve. "SO! Are you guys like boyfriend girlfriend?!"

"DUO SHUT UP!"

"Wufei, calm down. What, who are you talking about?"

"Trowa and Heero…" Duo's laughter over the intercom sounded…evil.

"Who's the girlfriend?" Trowa asked calmly.

From inside his gundam…Heero's brow twitched. He was starting to lose his patients…and that was bad, because he had a tone to go on. "Duo…please…just stay focused…Wufei…calm down, you're gunna pass out. Quatre, stop paying attention to them, and Trowa…Trowa?"

"I'm just listening to you rally the troops. It's cute."

"Shut up Trowa."

"What?! It is! I love it when you take charge!"

"What does that even mean…"

"You see what I mean?" Came Duo's voice. "They're both fucking clueless."

"Yes," Quatre began, "but that's what makes them so perfect for each other."

"So you see it too?"

"Well of course! Look who you're talking to! I think I have every romance novel known to man!"

"Will the two of you stop the chit chat for now, before Wufei has an aneurism!" Heero barked, sounding a little more bothered than usual. For whatever reason, Trowa looked out toward Heero's gundam. He could see it through his screen. He furrowed his brow and spoke, "Heero did you eat?"

"Shut up Trowa."

"That would be a no…."

"He just cares about you Heero! And check under your seat I slipped a snack in for everyone."

Duo could be heard digging around, then his voice sang out over the intercom, "YAAAY! Thank you mommy Quatre!"

"Shut up Duo."

"See, we're not the only ones who do that!"

"Trowa, we do not do that. We do not have a thing; we do not have…little jokes or anything like that! We work together! That's it!"

"Someone's cranky…" As soon as Duo's voice left the air everyone looked out at Wufei's gundam. The maniac went on a spree and took out the remaining dolls, alone. Well they were never gunna hear the end of this…

Spoot: And so it is, the first chapter!

Heero: Oh god no, we gotta come back?

Duo: I love it here. Free food.


	2. And I

Spoot: CHAPPY DUO!

Duo: *In chaps* this is bullshits…utter bullshits.

Spoot: I meant Duo as in two…you just wanted to wear those.

Duo: They're assless.

And I

They had made it back to the base, and were now settling in to the break room. On their way through the door was Quatre, followed by Duo. The two were laughing as they walked in. Wufei looked up at them from his spot by the window; he looked ready to murder everyone. Duo let out another chuckle and looked to the angered pilot. "Heh, I can't work with this guy! He laughs when I fart! Trowa never laughed! Trowa! Be my partner again! Come on!" He reached for the said pilot but what he got was a fork pointed at his groin. He looked up at Heero and backed up slowly.

Quatre pulled on him as he spoke, "Come on, forget that, you got me now, come on…feed me!"

"Feed you? Hell!" Duo barked playfully as he slapped the fridge door, making the blond jump and giggle. "I'm not feeding you, you always feed me!"

"That's right! So now you make me something! You feed me…" Quatre trailed off as he backed away from Duo. "What-stop.." He let out a giggle as he backed into the table. "Oh I'll feed ya." Duo said playfully as he grabbed at…himself. "Mmh? You want me to feed you?"

"Duo, your wife?" Wufei barked.

"Isn't here right now!" He cracked himself up as he pat Quatre's cheek. The little blond was a tad nervous, but calmed himself as the idiot walked off. "Whaddaya want? Bagel?"

"Yes please, thank you Duo." He turned to the table where the two stoic men sat. He frowned. They were both in their own world at this point. Trowa was reading over an art magazine and Heero was just staring holes into the table. "Is everything alright?" He asked. Trowa, without removing his eyes from the page, spoke… "Leave him alone."

"O-oh..oh I'm sorry I didn't mean.."

"Leave it Quatre, he almost stabbed Duo…he's not a happy camper, just back away…"

Good advice. Heero was on edge. There was a time and place when dealing with him. Normally the guy was pretty put together. He always had his head on right and never lost his temper…around anyone else. But Trowa, he had seen Heero blow his top completely. There was a pile of broken keyboards in their office to prove it. So bottom line was; Trowa knew how to deal with Heero when he was on edge. Just stay quiet, ignore him and above all, just be there.

The room cleared out after an hour and the two were left alone. Once Wufei was out of sight Trowa looked to Heero and just stared at him until he did something…anything. He got his wish within the first 20 seconds. Heero stood and swung his arms back to front, then clapped his hands. Trowa watched him walk across the room and make a cup of coffee. Drinking the Joe this late meant Heero wasn't planning on sleeping. Trowa just sighed and sat back in the seat, watching Heero return to the table with his mug. "Gunna work out I'm guessing." He finally spoke. Heero looked to him wearily. "I need to…" It seemed like there was more to add but Heero dropped it and just sipped at his coffee. Trowa frowned and went back to that stupid article about paint brush size.

After another hour of silence between the two, again Trowa decided to try conversing. Mostly because he was done with his magazine and growing restless. He turned to Heero and tilted his head. "Is there anything you would like to talk about?"

"No." Was the flat answer he got. It was emphasized by Heero standing and walking off. That was a little abnormal. Trowa watched him leave the room with his second cup of coffee then he lowered his eyes. He understood what Heero had been keeping to himself. He knew what Heero had wanted to talk about, and understood why he didn't. He let out a little chuckle and shook his head. "Oh you stupid…stupid man…" He chuckled again, talking to himself in his head a bit about Heero's need to keep his emotions in check.

He got up; he grabbed the coffee pot and headed down the hall. No, he wasn't just gunna sit back on this one. He was gunna at least try and crack Heero open, even if it meant beating him half to death with a sock full of butter. That thought led to another thought…then another and before long Trowa's mind drifted and he found himself lost in the many halls of HQ. He hated when this happened. He looked around, just standing in a hall with a pot of coffee. This was why everyone though he was a nut case, this right here. He had begun to worry…a panic attack building in his chest. Where the hell was he?!

He took a deep breath and pulled out a device from his pocket. It was a com unit everyone had on them at all times. He pressed the number three and waited for Heero's voice. What he got was nothing. That made his panic grow more. Heero was ignoring him, for reasons Trowa wanted to discuss…IF HE COULD EVER FIND OUT WHERE HE WAS! He whimpered and hit the number 7 and waited.

"Go'fr Maxwell!"

"Duo, I'm lost. I have a coffee pot."

"Ohh god!" Duo cracked up hard, unable to say a word.

"Duo please…I'm lost…send help."

"I CANT EVEN WITH YOU!"

"Can you odd?"

There was nothing but laughter on the other end so Trowa ended the transmission and hit Wufei's number. He waited, hoping the guy wouldn't yell at him. That would just do him in…

"What do you want."

"Please help."

"Trowa? Ugh, where are you…"

"I don't know but I have a coffee pot and I forgot where I was going and.."

"Trowa breath. Why didn't you just call Heero?"

"I can't find him and he's ignoring me."

"Why…"

"Because he's in love with me and it's distracting him so he's trying to get his head back right-OH! I see you!" He ended the call and walked up to Wufei and held up the coffee pot. The other pilot rolled his eyes so hard one of his lids had to flutter closed. He took the pit from the idiot and turned, guiding him back down the hall toward the workout room. "I don't understand the point, I never got why people needed to pair off…it's barbaric and foolish…here…" he gestured with the coffee pot toward the room. "Thank you Wufei…" Trowa walked in slow at first then spotted Heero in the corner using the chin up bar.

Heero eyed him as he pulled his chin up. He stayed like that a second, glaring at the other man, then he hopped down and dusted his hands off. He ignored Trowa as he pushed past him to get to his towel. He watched Heero with his eyes mostly, turning when he lost visual. "We should talk."

"We really shouldn't…talking isn't what we do." He looked to Trowa then averted his eyes and went to wiping his face off. Trowa was better with words most times; he just got a little side tracked from time to time. Heero was the listener. The one that proceeded with an open mind and a shut mouth. Trowa knew, that if they were ever going to get anywhere he would need to be the one to say something. "I brought Coffee but Wufei stole it.."

"THAT'S A LIE BARTON!" Both men ducked in a dull bored manner as a coffee pot flew across the room and shattered once contacted with the wall. Both men stood and just looked to him then Trowa spoke, "go eat you crazy Dutch bastard."

"Dutch?" Wufei had to tilt his head. He muttered to himself as he walked away. Trowa smirked. That was easy. Just confuse Wufei and you can get rid of him. He looked to Heero, watching his face closely while he was distracted by Wufei. His smile grew as he memorized what he looked like. It was over when Heero turned to him and narrowed his eyes. "Let's just keep it professional Barton." And like that he turned and went back to perfecting his physical features. The smile faded as he lowered his eyes. Heero always used his first name…yet there he was, taking one more step backwards and distancing himself. He understood, yes! He really did…but at the same time, he wanted Heero in his life. Needed him in his life. He nodded to himself and looked to Heero once more. "I guess…that's it then, we'll just keep it professional."

"Thank you, that's all I ask."

Trowa sighed as he left the room. Defeated and depleted, he shuffled to his living quarters and plopped down face first on his bed. He would back off. He would just do what Heero wanted, because of how he felt; he would give that man whatever he asked for. And if distance was what he asked for, then distance he would get…despite how Trowa really felt. Another sigh escaped him as he rolled on his back and looked up at the little glowing plastic stars on the ceiling. He felt the sorrow grow behind his eyes when he remembered Heero standing on a foot stool for an hour putting all those little stars up. Remembering how the man had almost broken his neck at one point when he fell from the stool. Trowa smiled, but it was one of sadness…

Spoot: HIT ME! *Opens mouth*

Duo: *throws a peanut*

Spoot: MY EYE! Ok…um, keep reading…thanks?


	3. Were Meant

Spoot: Yay! People like my shit!

Heero: Just tell me when it's over.

Spoot: SUFFER! *tightens ropes*

Were Meant

A week had come and gone for the men working in HQ. Duo had gotten leave faster due to his request he put in. His last words to everyone was "fuck off I'm gunna go hug my kid." The only ones left now were the three stoics. Quatre got a day early leave right after Duo because of an old injury acting up. Heero thought that was absurd! He was full of old injuries that bothered him so much sometimes he could hardly breathe, but he never complained. The thing about suffering in silence was just that, suffering. Not something he worried about. He had other things on his mind…especially here lately.

He took a deep breath and put his hand on the knob to the door that lead him into his office. The office he shared with Trowa. So far he had been doing good at avoiding the other man, and for that matter, Trowa had been keeping out of the way, almost as if he understood. But now, now he had to actually work with the guy. Reports were due and there were only two people left that could do them. Duo and Quatre worked together and Wufei wasn't in their division…

He realized he had been holding his breath. He let it out and opened the door. There was Trowa sitting at his desk clacking away. "You're late." He said dully. Heero was taken aback a bit at how cold Trowa was being, but he supposed it was due to sleep deprivation or something else. "Sorry. You usually wake me up."

"Wake yourself up." Trowa turned and handed Heero paperwork. "You know what to do."

"Right…" Again, that was a little odd but Heero pushed it to the back of his mind and found his desk. He planted himself, turned his coffee mug the right way then turned on his computer. Usually, while he waited for the fossil to boot up, he would turn to Trowa and listen to the odd ball describe the dream he had the night before. This time…when he turned to the other man, Trowa ignored him as he clacked away. Right, there are more important things. Like reports. Trowa had been there longer, so he was sure the man had already forgotten whatever dream he had.

" _I can't sleep."_

" _Why not?"_

" _It's dark in my room…I hate the bunkers here…can…can I borrow your lamp?"_

" _My…lamp?" Heero looked to the football shaped kids lamp on his dresser. The one Duo jokingly had gotten him. He shook his head and returned to Trowa. "No. that's mine." He grimaced a bit when Trowa looked down with his eyes out of what looked like shame. Why was he always so stingy?! He was like a child! He bawled up his fists and stormed from his room, leaving Trowa in the doorway. He charged down the hall and into a computer room. He shoved Duo out of the way, ignoring the idiot's yelps and curses. He sat down and clacked away. "Why are you looking for glow in the dark stars?" Duo had asked. Heero ignored him and ordered a pack of them from the online store they had._

 _Within a week he found himself opening the packet and accidently spilling the little stars everywhere. He had cursed under his breath but gathered them up and barged into Trowa's room. "Stay or get out, I don't care." He barked as he pulled a stool up, standing on it. "W-what are you…doing…aww…Heero…that's so cute!"_

" _Shut up Trowa."_

Heero furrowed his brow, tapping his foot, trying to focus on the screen and not his memory. This happened around the three hour mark for him. His mind drifted, and it happened to stop on that little memory. He clenched his jaw then put his fist on his chin, propping up his head. Normally that helped, but this time he just kept playing over and over in his head, the little part where he barked at Trowa to shut up. He did that allot…why it bugged him, he didn't know. Why he kept doing it, he didn't know. "Could you maybe stop tapping your foot…it's distracting me." He came back to reality when Trowa spoke. He looked to the man then down at his foot. "Oh…sorry." He stopped what he was doing and looked to Trowa, who was focused on his job. This was a Freaky Friday kinda thing!

"Do…would you like...if you're hungry…that is.."

"We could order something." Trowa said flatly, causing Heero to furrow his brow. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't like it. Trowa was being weird! Well, for him this was weird. He was never this cold toward the other man who sat to his left. He was always smiling, and complementing and… Heero sighed and looked back at his screen. "Sure, food would be good…you can order." He waited for Trowa to ask him what he wanted, like always. This time Trowa hit the intercom button on the desk and spoke, "Hey Sally, do me a huge favor and bring us some sandwiches. Thank you."

"I'm not at all your butler!" Trowa giggled at her, causing Heero to look to him in shock, then distain. So it was just him Trowa was being cold toward. This really confused him. Trowa finished his order and Heero took note that he asked that Sally leave off tomatoes on one sandwich. Heero was allergic…and Trowa remembered. He narrowed his eyes and stood. "I can't work with you!" He blurted out and stormed from the room in a fit of rage. He had no idea why he threw such a fit, but he did!

He stormed down the hall, passing Wufei. He made sure to slap the box of parts from his hands as he stomped by. "YUY! HEY! TALKING TO YOU! HEY! GET BACK HERE AND.."

"Eat...A DICK!" Heero bellowed and slammed the door to the restroom. Wufei...was actually shocked, his jaw dropped and all. He looked to the office where he had come stomping out of and tilted his head, deciding to go in there. "What was his problem?" He asked as politely as one could after getting all their things scattered around a floor. Trowa turned to him with a little smile. "Who, Heero? No telling, pretty sure he's tired."

"He slapped a box of parts from my arms and told me to eat a…well…"

"Eat a what? Eat a…pickle….?"

"Sure lets go with that."

"Say it Wufei. Say dick." Trowa laughed when Wufei's cheeks turned red out of anger and disgust. He seemingly puffed up, his hair even standing on end. "YOU'RE BOTH DISGUSTING! THAT'S NOT A NICE WORD! IT'S A DISGUSTING THING!"

"You have a penis Wufei."

"SSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHAAADDDDAAAP!" And like that the Asian turned and stormed from the office in the same manor Heero had only seconds before. "NOW I SEE WHY THAT MONKEY BRAINED IDIOT RAN OUT ON YOU!" Trowa laughed hard then sat back in his chair, thinking now about how Heero had acted. Actually it was a little odd. And he was even at one point trying to make conversation. Was it that he felt bad about pushing Trowa away? Or was it something more. Trowa snapped to the fact, and smiled. Heero never meant to actually push him away, nor did he want Trowa to change his habits with him! He was just trying to protect his own heart, that and Trowa knew Heero was angry at himself for getting distracted in their last battle. The smile grew when Heero returned to the room. Trowa looked up at him and giggled quietly, "You're so cute when you get mad like that."

Heero was huffing at first, still in a rage, but when Trowa spoke he stopped breathing all together and just stood there in a state of stupor. Where was the _'shut up Trowa'_? There wasn't one. There was only Heero marching up to Trowa and putting a finger in his face…and freezing up. "I thought so." Trowa said, mostly to himself, but loud enough for Heero to hear. He then turned back to his computer and got down to business, letting the other man just figure himself out from there.

Spoot: YAAAAAAAAAAY! Three in a row!

Duo: THIS…GGGIIIRRL IS ON FIIIYAAAAAAAA!

Spoot: Seriously…I am, help!

Duo: Oh shit!


	4. To Be

Spoot: Oh my god finally…BRING ME COFFEE! I needs it for this one!

Duo: Dear god no…

Heero: *Passes coffee*

To Be

"You're going on your own?" Trowa asked as he followed Wufei down the hallway. They had gone three weeks without a call, up until an hour ago, when the phone went off. Wufei didn't say a word in response. He just kept waking. "Take one of us with you. At least…" Trowa said, trying again to pull Wufei back. The Asian shook his head and looked to the other man. "It's fine Barton. In and out. Data is not that hard to steal."

"Well, no…but data retrieval isn't on your list of skills…"

"What are you trying to say? Hmm? That I'm not good enough?! Is that it?!"

"N-NO! Heh…no…not at all…I mean, It's just that…Heero is data you're one on one battle…everyone knows you're better at that. Your talents are being wasted here." Wufei smirked, looking smug. The arrogant bastard loved a good ego stroke, and Trowa knew it. He snapped out of it and reached to touch the other man's shoulder, then retracted his hand. "Eh…no, it's fine, it won't take long anyway, three days tops. Tell Heero I can even do the job faster if dared." He winked and walked off, leaving Trowa alone. Now why…would that information need to be…Trowa scoffed in a cute way and turned, glaring at Heero, who was poking his head out of the office.

"Heeeeerrrroooo…"

"What?! I-no! I said nothing to him! I didn't tell him to go on that job-not , that's not what you're assuming is it? Because I didn't…"

"You just wanted to stay here with me, didn't you!"

"No!"

"DIDN'T YOU!" It was quiet after that, Heero ducked into the room and shut the door. Trowa laughed and barged right in and put his hands on his hips. "Admit it! You told Wufei to take your mission!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Heero muttered as he sunk into his seat, hiding behind a manual. "I'm busy…reading…um, up on how…to fix…a photocopier."

"It's upside down dingus." Trowa said with a smirk. Heero jumped and flung the book, then struggled with it before dropping it. He looked to the other man with disgust, mostly because at that point he knew he was about to get called cute… sure enough, there it was. He just rolled his eyes and slumped over, looking to his computer screen. Trowa sat and looked to him with a smile then reached over and tapped his nose. "Boop, you like me." He turned, after Heero shot him the finger, and went back to work.

The two worked in silence for what seemed like years to both of them, when suddenly, a call came in. Trowa grabbed the phone before Heero could, and stuck out his tongue. "Yes? Oh…" He looked to his partner and his brow furrowed. Heero followed that with a confused look, trying to get Trowa to tell him what was going on. "Right, we're on-oh, just a one on one…well then…right, Understood. On it." He hung up and looked to Heero. "Well shit. Someone spotted a handful of dolls floating around sector 8-W…they need a single on it…wanna flip for it?"

"Wufei is one on one…I should be the one to go, I did give him my job, it's only fair I take this one."

"Are you sure Heero? It could be dangerous…" He watched the man get up and grab his jacket. "Danger…" Heero looked to him with an emotionless face and nodded. "Danger is all I know." And like that, he walked out. Trowa shot up from his seat, feeling panic rush over his whole body. He should say something! He should…he should tell Heero to stay! He should be the one going! He took a step toward the door but stopped. "HEERO WAIT!" He called out, and in seconds the man returned to the room, staring at him blankly. "B-be safe…" he said softly, honestly wanting to say something more. "Understood." Heero said flatly, then walked out.

"How long has he been gone?" Wufei asked, his voice coming from the com unit in Trowa's hand. "I would say…maybe three hours or so…" Trowa mumbled, he was distracted and coming down from a panic attack, that he called Wufei in the middle of. "Well, shit, that's nothing! It's a battle!"

"I should call him."

"Don't you dare, that'll distract him."

"You're right. I won't call him. Not gunna call him. I should call him."

"TROWA!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME!"

"You're right…I'm sorry, let's all just calm down…and breathe." Trowa agreed to that by taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "Think I'm just gunna sleep…sleeping always helps."

"There you go. And hey…he's ok…"

"Yeah…"

Trowa opened his eyes and looked up, gazing groggily at the stars on his ceiling. At first, he had trouble figuring out where he even was, then he sat up fast and ran his hand through his hair, letting it prickle up then fall back in his face. He looked around as he got out of his bed, making sure he didn't trip over the ammo bag still on the floor. He made his way out of the room and down the hall, clearing his nasal passages a bit as he pulled out his com unit. He brushed back his hair again as he put the unit to his ear. "Any word?" He asked in a croak. "Trowa? Trowa, that is you right? What number did you mean to hit hun…"

"Sally?"

"Are you ok? Do I need to come find you? Where are you?! Are you lost?"

"No...no I just woke up…where's Heero?"

"Oh…oh honey…" the way she said that…made his heart stop, causing his whole body to freeze up, hand still in his hair. "What is it…what happened?" he asked finally, after figuring out how to use his tongue again. Sally didn't say much, just a simple, "His gundam went down…" Trowa let his com unit drop as he took off down the hall, skidding into the control room. He shoved a few random soldiers out of the way and grabbed up a headset. "I should have said something to him!" He barked as he pressed every number he could. Finally one lit up green, and he gained communications. "This is Trowa! Where are you?!"

"Um, Sir?" Came the voice in the headset. Trowa cut communication with that random soldier and hit another button.

"What are you trying to do?"

Trowa turned and glared at Heero then turned back around. "Trying to find Heero-HEERO!" He threw the headset off and turned fast. The other man looked a little beat up, with some bandages on his arm but nothing more. He was even eating a fucking burrito all nonchalantly. "But…you…Sally said.." Heero's head tilted to the side, in confusion, trying to figure out what Trowa was going on about. He backed up a bit when Trowa approached him slowly. "Sally said your gundam went down…"

"You really worry too much. You need to stop that. I'm fine. Look at me."

"Is your arm broken…."

"Sorta, whats it to ya." Trowa just glared at him due to his neo-caveman behavior. Heero rolled his eyes and shifted weight to his other leg now, then gasped when he got grabbed up in a hug. He dropped his burrito, and stared wide eyed at the other soldiers over Trowa's shoulder. They were staring in a bit of shock at this display, and it was making poor Heero feel like a loaded gun about to go off. If he could have, he would have shoved Trowa to the floor…but he couldn't get his good arm out from between them. "Please let me go…" He said flatly, but Trowa ignored him, instead opting to squeeze tighter. Heero let out a lite grunting gasp, trying to catch his breath.

The two men were sitting in Heero's room. Trowa was in the middle of changing a bandage on Heero's abdomen. "Sorry…again…about hugging you like that…" Heero didn't say anything; he just stared out the window, trying to keep his thoughts elsewhere and away from how he was actually feeling. If he let his guard down right now, he would say something that would throw them both off and into a rabbit hole for sure. Trowa finished his task and looked up at the other man, staring at him, and memorizing that face again. He wanted to learn every expression Heero had, he was up to about twenty now. "Heero…listen…"

"Trowa…"

"huh?! Yeah that's me!" Heero looked to the man slowly, his eyes were softer than normal, and his expression was…deep and…thoughtful. "W-what is it Heero? Do…you want me to leave?" Heero shook his head, for the first time really staring into Trowa's one good eye. "What you did back there…and how frantic you were…why?" Trowa blinked a few times in confusion then smiled. "I was just so worried about you, and when I saw you were ok…I couldn't help myself…I know I shouldn't have done that…especially in front of the whole squad…" He lowered his head a bit, whimpering some, "I'll try not to do that again."

"But…why…" Trowa's brow furrowed as he looked up. "Why what? Why did I hug you? I told you.."

"Why were you worried…"

"I…well…"

"You care about me." Trowa had nothing else to say after Heero spoke that last line. It was true, Trowa cared, and loved Heero so much that he would just about die for him. That was it…that was how he could explain it to Heero. "Elvis and Suicide." He said softly, looking up again. Heero knew exactly what that meant. He almost turned a lite shade of pink because of it.

" _Listen to this one!" Trowa barked as he shoved a pair of headphones on Heero's head. The other pilot growled and rolled his eyes, listening to an old Elvis song, one about long lost love or something to that effect. "Trowa, I swear to Christ…if you make me listen to any more of this man's wailing I'm going to commit suicide…" Trowa looked to him and smiled, taking the headphones. "Elvis and suicide? Sounds like two things that were meant to be…" Heero's brow furrowed, glaring at the idiot to his right. "How are those two things meant to be?!"_

" _They just are!" Was all Trowa had on the subject._

Heero suddenly narrowed his eyes. "You're staring at me with that stupid smile again…" Trowa's smile grew as he pointed at the floor. "Yeah, and you're tapping your foot again, you must be thinking about something…or someone…"

"Shut up Trowa."

"Awww, you're so cute!"

"Why do you keep doing that!"

"Why do you keep telling me to shut up! Admit it! You like me…"

"I DO NOT!"

"OK! Then you love me!"

"I….Shut up Trowa…"

"Like Elvis and Suicide, You and I…were just meant to be."

Spoot: DONE! I'M DONE!

Trowa: I'm a chicken.

Heero: Where the hell have you been!?

Trowa: I do not know…


End file.
